


Admit it was funny.

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M, school fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds a cheater at Grace's school fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit it was funny.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's Birthday Challenge! I asked for a prompt and got" _Come on, you have to admit it was funny._ " Babe, I am so not in charge of my mind.
> 
> Not beta read.

“Come on, you have to admit it was funny.” Steve giggled. Fucking giggled. Danny fumed, which was predictable, even to him.

“It wasn’t funny.”

“It was funny from where I was standing.”

Danny had made Steve stand off to the side, out of his line of sight and out of his hearing range, while he threw the nine balls. “They cheated!”

“You are Oscar the Grouch.”

“I am not Oscar the Grouch.”

“You are. It was for charity. It wasn’t cheating.”

“OH?” Danny’s hands went into the air to help him demonstrate the significance of his point. “So as long as things are done in the name of charity, it’s perfectly acceptable to mislead, bamboozle, and cheat? You know, we’re probably going to have to let a few people out of prison.”

“Does everything have to be drama with you? It’s a school fair! The money went to Grace’s volleyball team. Let. It. Go!” Steve’s point didn’t look quite as significant with a giant stuffed narwhal under his arm.

“It’s a DUNK! TANK! The idea is that when you hit the target with the ball the baiter is supposed to get DUNKED in the TANK! Not insult your manhood and suggest that your mother taught you how to throw. Which she did, and she made MVP on her softball team for 10 years straight!”

“ _Insult your manhood?_ ”

“He insulted me, Steven. He sat there on his little perch, and called me names. I hit that target dead on. NINE TIMES! He never fell into the water. He sat there, knowing that it was rigged, knowing that he was never going to fall! HE WILFULLY MISLEAD ME!”

“It’s a school carnival on Kamehameha Day! LET IT GO! The money helps out the school. Look at it that way.” Steve poked him in the chest with the narwhal’s horn.

“Wilfully. Mislead.”

Steve sighed. “You know what, you’re right. Let’s go back to the car, get your badge and gun and then you can shoot him. You just get all up in his grill.”

“ _Get all up in his grill?_ Why do I talk to-” Danny heard his name being called and turned. Saw Grace’s gym teacher coming toward them and he stepped away from Steve and the argument to deal with the completely dry man.

“Detective Williams.” The man had the nerve to smile at Danny. “I am sorry about that. We... uh... we were short on volunteers for the booth and the only way I could get people to fill in for some of the slots was to disconnect the lever and make sure they stayed dry. I really...” The man sputtered to a stop but kept smiling.

Danny didn’t return the smile, just waited for something more.

“Hey, uh, you did great back there. Hell of an arm you’ve got.” He reached out and touched Danny’s upper arm to drive home what he was saying, only he left his hand there a little long. “No one had even come close to hitting it all day, but you … all nine times. I can see where Grace get’s her athleticism.”

Danny stayed but he eyed the hand on his arm until it dropped.

“I was wondering... Would you like to get a drink sometime?”

Danny smiled. Not at the teacher, but at the silent brooding Naval Commander he knew was behind him glaring daggers into the man while he plotted how to kill a gym teacher with a sparkly narwhal. But the man kept looking eagerly at Danny. _Clueless idiot._ “I’m …” Danny pointed behind him with his thumb. “I’m seeing someone. I’m very flattered. Thank you.”

Steve stepped closer. “You should go and reconnect that arm. You’re willfully misleading your donators. If you can’t get volunteers to get wet, you’re going to have to stay there yourself all day.” It was his _I outrank you do what I say_ voice. Danny was feeling a bit proud.

The teacher backed away, agreeing with Steve, promising to reconnect the trigger arm.

“Now you’re agreeing with me?” Danny smiled brightly into Steve’s face.

“That man needs to be hosed down!”

“That’s what I was saying!”


End file.
